


Destiel Drabbles

by FunkyTown67_RH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sexy, Staring, Sunbathing, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyTown67_RH/pseuds/FunkyTown67_RH
Summary: Tiny, little, mini fics I type out in my spare time...





	1. Sunbathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to understand sunbathing.

    Dean really didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help it. Everything about Cas was just oozing sex. He was currently attempting to understand the human act of sunbathing. Cas was spread across the collapsible lawn lounger Dean had found for him in the depths of the bunker. His trench coat had fallen to either side, exposing his chest covered in only a thin, white shirt which clung to the sharp edges of his muscles when his chest rose with every inhale. His head was tipped back, supported by the top of the lounger and his eyes were closed. Cas's face was bathed in sunlight, and his lips were slightly parted. Dean was having trouble resisting the urge to kiss him.

    Abruptly, Cas turned his head to face Dean and a worried expression passed over his face. “Dean, I don’t think I understand the appeal.”

    Dean stared into Cas’s eyes and ran his tongue along his own lower lip. “Have you tried actually relaxing? You still look as stiff as a board.”

    Cas nodded and returned to his previous position. “I’ll try again.” This time Dean noticed Cas’s shoulders slump and the curve of his back relax and match that of the lounger. Not even bothering to pretend to read his magazine, Dean put it down on the grass. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, enjoying watching Cas breath. 

    Without warning, the bunker door swung open behind Dean and he scrambled to pick up his magazine, pretending that he’d dropped it. 

    “So get this, I think I found us a case...:” Sam exclaimed excitedly. Dean snuck one last glance at Cas, but he was no longer in the lounger, having already stood. He was currently listening intently to Sam. Dean sighed and stood as well. Perfect moments never lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	2. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is sad. Very sad. If you're looking for happy, go away. I don't know why I wrote this, but it felt right.
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

    Dean paces the hallway nervously. He knows exactly what he wants to say, but, at the same time, he's at a loss for words. Sam emerges from the room with Jess under one arm. Tears have run tracks down both their faces. They look up at him and nod subtly. Dean swallows, holding back tears of his own. 

    He takes a few steps to stand in front of the door. He touches the wood. It feels cool under his calloused hand. He wants to be a coward. He wants to turn around and just let it happen. But he can’t. He has to be here. With a deep breath, he pushes the door open.The sound of beeping and the smell of antiseptic swamps him. He reaches out and pulls the thin curtain aside. A single tear falls down his face.

    “Cas,” he murmurs. With halting steps, he approaches the bed. Cas is lying motionless on the hospital bed and he just looks wrong like that. Dean hasn’t seen Cas’s eyes in too long, the depth of their expression, the beauty of the crystal blue. Dean sits down in the chair on the right side of the bed and takes Cas’s hand. It is cold and everything about him is wrong. Dean presses his forehead to Cas’s hand and feels more tears streak down his face. He doesn’t care.

    “Cas…” Dean breaths into the sheets. He knows he sounds broken. He probably is. Dean looks up at Cas’s passive face. He brushes back his messy hair and keeps his hand on his forehead. “What am I gonna do without you? What did I even do before you? You deserved a full life. You deserved everything. I tried my best to give it to you, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even protect you. I failed. Cas, I’m,” Dean chokes back a sob, “I’m sorry. I can’t help you this time. I’ve got to let you go. They say you’re not really here anymore and I… I believe them.” Dean removes his hand from Cas’s head and uses both hands to grip Cas’s hand tight. He bends over the bed and feels his body shake. He can’t help it.

    After an immeasurable amount of time, he feels a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looks back to see the nurse. 

    “Are you ready?” she asks in a small voice. Dean’s mind explodes with an absolute negative, but he glances at his husband and knows he has to do this. Cas was gone weeks ago. He pulls one hand back a little to twist the gold ring on his finger. He swears to himself that he’ll never take it off again.

    “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready,” Dean wipes his eyes and cards his fingers through Cas’s hair. He leans forward and puts his forehead against Cas’s. “I love you, Cas. I’ll see you later.” He kisses his forehead and hears several noises cut out around him. Dean sits back to look at Cas’s face and holds his hand tighter. The steady beeping begins to falter and slow. Dean doesn’t look up. He’s memorizing Cas’s face for the last time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	3. Domicile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a tumblr prompt for the word "domicile"

   Cas looked at Dean and wondered for the first time how he was supposed to label Dean. Dean used to be his charge, but those days were long past. They used to be allies, but they had grown much closer than that. They had evolved into friends, but that no longer fit either. They had a closer bond than that of friends.

   Cas walked closer to Dean and sat in the chair across from him. Dean glanced up and flashed a smile at Cas before returning to cleaning his gun. Cas put his elbows on his knees and supported his head with both hands. Cas ran through a list of relationship titles, but none seemed to fit. Dean had called him family before, but Sam was family too. Dean’s relationship with Cas was not the same as his with Sam. They weren’t lovers, or brothers, and definitely not something negative like enemies. 

    Cas frowned. He couldn’t imagine life without Dean anymore. He never wanted to leave his side, although he was often forced to. He never felt at peace except when Dean was near. In a rush, the right word came to him.

    “Dean.” Cas addressed his hunter.

    “Yes, Cas?” Dean glanced up, a smile playing around his lips.

    “You are my domicile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


End file.
